


Happy Christmas, Daddy

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Christmas Eve, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Neville, Daily Deviant, Dom Neville Longbottom, Dom/sub, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Professor Neville Longbottom, fluffy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: The greenhouse windows sure look steamy in this winter night.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Happy Christmas, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> Prompt from Keyflight790
> 
> Prompt: Neville’s spending another xmas alone, just he and Trevor, until someone stops by unexpectedly. The greenhouse windows sure do look steamy on this cold winter night  
> Daddy kink or praise kink  
> Neville + Theo
> 
> Thank you to Thunder_of_Dragons for the late night Beta!

“Here you go, buddy,” Neville smiled down into the tank. “Happy Christmas, Trevor.”

He popped a few extra crickets into the enclosure and snapped the locking lid shut. He settled into the chair by his desk and looked around the greenhouse. Neville was proud of what he saw around him. This, and all his other well-established greenhouses, were full of various species. There was nothing as fulfilling as looking around at all his hard work. Even if it was Christmas Eve.

Another Christmas alone. Another holiday with just Trevor while all his friends were off celebrating the season with their significant others and family members. The Granger-Weasley’s and the Potter-Malfoy’s had both invited Neville to spend the day with them at the Burrow again since his grandmother had passed away three years ago, but for the past two he had preferred to care for his plants and enjoy solitude. It was nice, knowing that at least Trevor and all his plants and flowers needed him. He didn’t always feel particularly needed by his friends, even by Luna who went out of her way to include him. Neville didn’t fancy just being wanted, he craved to be needed. By one person. By Theodore Nott.

He sighed as he glanced at the papers on his desk. He could get ahead on his lesson plans for the coming semester. Of course, he had another week and a half to do them, and the task didn’t require his immediate attention. 

He played absently with his shoulder-length hair, twirling a loose curl around his finger as he watched Trevor hopping around his extremely large enclosure. He got lost in his thoughts about Theodore and the back and forth between them which consisted of flirtation and banter. He started to think of all the lovely things he’d like to do to the boy when there was a light tap at the door. It popped open, and Theodore Nott himself shuffled in, slamming the door behind him loudly.

“The weather is horrible out there,” he complained. “Took me almost twenty minutes just to get here from the castle. Are you mad, Nev? Planning to camp out here tonight or something?”

Neville smirked as he rested his head on his fist and leaned on the arm of his chair, watching Theo shake the snow off his shoulders. He pulled the toque off his head and shook out his dirty blonde hair before kicking the collected snow off his boots and making his way towards Neville's desk.

“Theodore, what are you doing here?”

“Couldn’t very well leave you out here to freeze, now could I?” Theo said absently as he wandered towards Trevor's tank, crouching down to get a good look at the toad. “Sulking like a child instead of going off to have a lovely Christmas with your friends. Did you think someone wouldn’t stay to make sure you were all right, mate?”

“Mate?” Neville raised a brow. “I’m hardly your mate.”

Theodore turned his head and glared at Neville. He looked like a pouting child, and it amused Neville to no end.

“Fine,” Theodore snapped and stood quickly, turning towards the door. “Sulk all you want, see if I care.”

“Theodore,” Neville said softly. “Stay. At least to get warm. I promise I won’t sulk.”

He turned back and sat in the chair opposite Neville, playing with his gloves and staring into Trevor's tank once again. 

Neville could feel Theodore’s presence in waves of high-strung energy; he could see the restlessness in his eyes, his mouth, his fingers. Oh, how Neville wanted to dominate him, control him, give him the excitement he so obviously needed in his life. What they both needed. Maybe even what he wanted from Neville specifically. Why else would Theodore stick around for the holidays or find himself trapped with Neville in a blizzard?

There was a reason Neville chose to stay in this particular greenhouse tonight. There was a storm coming, and everyone in the castle would be stuck there for the next four or five days. At least here he could ensure Trevor and his most rare plants were safe during the harsh weather.

“It’s almost midnight,” Theodore whispered, glancing at Neville and giving him a small smile.

“Why  _ are _ you here, Theodore?”

“Did you know, other than Draco, you are the only one who I let call me Theodore?”

“Draco’s your best friend,” Neville said, not as a question but more of a realization.

“Yes, well, he’s a prat, and you’re a clueless oaf,” he chuckled and looked in Neville's eyes. “But for some reason, I quite adore you both.”

“Come here.”

Theodore grinned as he stood and walked towards Neville. He stopped when Neville raised up a hand signalling for him to stop.

“Take off your coat.” Neville leered up at Theodore. “Honestly, I’ve never thought of you as Theo. You’ve always been Theodore to me.  _ My _ Theodore.”

Theodore’s breath hitched, and he quickly peeled off his winter layers and went for his shirt.

“Ah, ah,” Neville scolded. “You’ll do as I say, please.”

He nodded his agreement, a faint blush dusting his high cheekbones.

“Good boy.”

Theodore flushed darkly, and he bit his bottom lip. His hands were curled in tight fists but hung at his sides obediently as Neville stood up and circled around him. Neville was a bit taller, only by a few inches, but he had a wider chest and shoulders, whereas Theodore was slender, more boyish.

Neville smiled and pressed his chest against Theodore’s back, his lips brushing against his ear.

“I won’t lie to you, Theodore, I’d really like to play with you,” Neville licked Theodore’s lobe and relished in his shiver. “But I need to know your limits, know that you have a safe word, and know that you are aware this is ultimately a safe place.”

Theodore leaned back against him, his head falling against his shoulder as Neville's arms came around him.

“Okay, I don’t like edgeplay, water sports, or scat,” Theodore said slowly. “We can use the colour system if you like,” Theodore paused, glancing up into Neville's eyes. “Daddy.”

Neville felt a pleasant clench in his stomach, and a feeling of possessiveness washed over him as his arms tightened around Theodore.

“That’s a good boy. Do you want daddy to take care of you, love?”

Theodore nodded and turned around in his arms. Neville felt him shivering and ran his hands up and down his arms soothingly, murmured sweet praises in his ear, and pressed their hips together. Theodore moaned softly.

“Get undressed for me, baby,” Neville whispered and felt a warmth of joy when Theodore stepped back and obeyed. “I want to make you feel so good. Would you like that, sweet boy?”

Theodore nodded and looked at Neville with lust-blown eyes as Neville grinned and sank to his knees. He took Theodore’s hard length in hand, and licked from the base to the tip, giving a chaste kiss to his slit before repeating it again. Soon Neville pulled Theodore’s cock into his mouth, hollowed his cheeks, and sucked, rubbing his tongue along the sensitive underside before swirling around the head. Theodore’s hands buried into Neville's long hair, and loud groans filled the quiet greenhouse as Neville took his time to slowly make Theodore come undone above him.

Only when his legs were shaking and Neville could feel him getting close to his orgasm did he tug softly at his balls. Theodore shuddered and came in long pulses down his throat.

Neville smiled up at him as he popped off Theodore’s spent prick. He snagged his wand off his desk and flicked it at a workbench, quickly Transfiguring it into a bed and laying Theodore out. Then he slowly worked at removing his own clothing, button by button, watching Theodore watching him.

When his clothes were removed and hung on the chair by his desk, Neville crawled onto the bed and straddled him. He carded his fingers through short soft hair, brushing it out of the way of warm blue eyes. Neville could feel the fond look spreading across his face as he stared down at Theodore.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered before leaning down and pressing their lips together, tasting his lips, tongue, teeth. He pulled away again. “Such a beautiful boy. So kind to your students.”

Neville cupped Theodore’s cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to his nose. 

“So good for me,” Neville praised and watched as Theodore’s eyes darkened and a moan escaped his lips.

“I love your big prick. You taste so good. Are you going to be good for daddy and let him ride your thick cock, baby boy?”

Neville grinned as Theodore’s length pressed against him and trailed pre come over his stomach. He felt excitement flow through him as he gazed into big, beautiful blue eyes. He gave a couple firm tugs on Theodore’s cock and raised himself up, hovering over the twitching member. Neville licked his fingers and pressed them into his own hole, preparing himself while Theodore watched with heavy lids. There was nothing like a thick cock up his arse, and Neville, even though he was a Dom, could never deny his need to be filled by his subs, though he always took control.

When he was ready, Neville lined Theodore’s cock against his eager hole and sank down. Slowly, agonizingly so, he let himself be filled, eyes locked with Theodore’s as he pulled his cock inside. Neville watched as an array of expressions flitted across Theodore’s face, and he already seemed to be wild with desire. When Neville had finally taken the entire length of Theodore’s cock, he paused before he clenched around him.

“Please, daddy,” Theodore moaned. “Please.”

“So good, baby,” Neville soothed. “What do you need? Daddy just wants you to feel good.”

“Please, fuck yourself on me, please, I need it.”

“What do you need, love?”

“I need to come, daddy, please.”

“As you wish.”

Neville pulled up and sank back down, pushing Theodore’s body down into the mattress as he rode him. The burn slowly became such an amazing feeling, the feeling of being full and in control overwhelming him. He adjusted his position slightly, and then bliss. As he fucked down on Theodore, his cock rubbed against his bundle of nerves and sent tingles of pleasure through his entire body. He felt heat pooling in the base of his spine and took his cock in hand.

“Come for me, baby. Be a good boy and fill daddy up.”

It was all Neville needed to say, apparently, and Theodore cried out, thrusting his hips up at an excruciating pace as they both rode out their orgasms. Neville’s come painted Theodore’s chest and chin as his arse was filled with pulse after pulse of Theodore’s come.

Neville pulled off and flopped onto the bed beside him, panting as he waved his hand and their mess was gone. He pulled Theo into his arms and ran his hands through his hair again. They rested together. Breaths slowed, eyes began to drift shut, and hands ran lazily over each other’s bodies. 

“Thank you, baby. You were so good, Theodore,” Neville whispered and pressed his lips against his temple.

Tomorrow, there would be plenty of time to talk. They would figure out what they both wanted and needed, how things between them would play out. For now, though, they would rest, drift in the pleasant buzz of Sub and Dom space, and enjoy each other’s heat.

“Happy Christmas, daddy,” Theodore mumbled before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
